


Lussuria

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gender Related, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: '' Tu adesso vieni con me.''Nel pronunciare quelle parole il bariano avvertì un brivido di piacere percorrergli la schiena. Il desiderio, la passione bruciante che lo tormentava da quando aveva posato per la prima volta il suo sguardo su Yuki, aumentò con la vicinanza della ragazza.
Relationships: Tsukumo Yuuma/Vector





	Lussuria

**Author's Note:**

> \- Lavoro precedentemente pubblicato su efp

_Lussuria è il settimo peccato che nasce della mala volontà; e questo fa l'animo vizioso e disordinato in ciò che non lascia rifrenare il pizzicore della carne col freno della ragione.  
( **Bono Giamboni**_ **)** _  
_  
  
  
  
 __  
'' Tu adesso vieni con me.''  
Nel pronunciare quelle parole il bariano avvertì un brivido di piacere percorrergli la schiena. Il desiderio, la passione bruciante che lo tormentava da quando aveva posato per la prima volta il suo sguardo su Yuki, aumentò con la vicinanza della ragazza. Lei doveva essere sua. Aveva avuto svariate amanti, sia nella sua vita precedente che in questa attuale, ma mai nessuna è riuscita, oltre al piacere fisico, a fargli provare quel miscuglio di emozioni che provava per lei.  
Si, Vector desiderava Yuki, la voleva, voleva le sue labbra, baciarle l'incavo del collo e deliziarsi del suo imbarazzo. Niente gli avrebbe ridato la ragione, la sua fredda lucidità. Niente, se non lei.


End file.
